Bully It Up!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physically? Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far? CY
1. Cece's Transformation

**Bully It Up**

_Cy_

_Summary_

_Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physiclly? Ty's getting worried about the defensless red head. Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Vow Cece! I vate zhe new vlook! Did zou change vour look to vlease us?" Tinka asks laughing.<p>

"I didn't change my-" I start in my own defense.

"Vou look terrible! Have zou gained veight Cece? Cause vou look zlike it! Vahaha! You got zo advit zough those volors brings out ver ugly vomplection!" Gunther exclaims with a smirk. Why are they being so mean to me? What did I ever do to them?

"_Oh _gunthy!" The head cheerleader says cutely and kisses his cheek. "Now that you're a bad boy you're so cool!"

"I'm the same weight as yesterday." I say calmly like my mom told me to if I ever get bullied.

"So... How about you give us some money?" Another cheerleader asks.

"I don't have any." I lie threw my teeth. I have plently of money, but they can't know that! I'm saving it up for more shoes!

"Zuch a liar!" Tinka exclaims with an evil grin.

"Please I-" I start to beg until a cheerleader punches me in the face. That hurt _really _bad! But I can't show weakness...

"Zive vus money!" Gunther commands angrily. I know better than to fight Gunther when he's mad. He hits really hard!

"Ok..." I say tears now escaping my eyes.

"Just to remind you not to tell." Tinka says and kicks me in the stomach.

"_Owww_!" I cry in pain. They leave with satisfied smirks on each of their faces. Another bruise to cover up. Dang it! Now I can't go swimming! Tinka for sure left a bruise on my stomach.

I just want to go home now. This happens everyday after school. For some reason they picked me to be the one they bully. Gunther has changed a lot. He used to be decent, but now he actually hits me! Maybe I should go for a darker look if that'll make me look better... But I would have to change slowly or else my mom, Flynn, Rocky, Deuce, or Ty might notice something's wrong.

I get up off the floor and slowly walk to the bathroom to fix myself up.

* * *

><p><em>~Next Day~<em>

* * *

><p>My stomach hurts so bad! <em>Ugh<em>! I wonder if there _is _a bruise.

I walk over to my mirror and lift my shirt enough to see. Yup. There's a huge bruise! Now I don't get to go swimming. Just the thought of that makes me frown. I'm gonna go look in my closet for something black to wear. I think I'm either going to wear a black hat or black shoes.

Black shoes it is.

I get dressed in the shoes, a bright pink shirt that used to be my favorite, and white skinny jeans. I look back in the mirror and notice that there's a bruise on my cheek to. Nothing a little cover up can't fix.

Once I put it on I make sure I look ok.

"You look hideous today!" Tinka's voice echos in my head. I immediatly shake the thought out of it, but for some reason it's still there.

I walk out of my room and sit on the couch comfortably.

"Hey Cece. Cool shoes." Rocky says coming threw my window.

"Thanka." I say with a fake smile. If she only knew what these were going to be the start to.

"Ya ready to go to school?" Rocky being the school addict she is exclaims excitedly.

"Not really." I say naturally. I wish I could stay home! I don't want to deal with the bullying today!

"Well you have to. Name one bad thing that could _ever _happen at school?" Rocky commands. I could think of a thousand reasons not to go...

"Learning _duh_!" I exclaim stupidly. I don't like learning unless it's dance moves of course, but I'd much rather learn then go threw what I go threw every day! When will it end?

"You're never going to get super smart like me unless you go to school and learn!" Rocky says happily. Coming from anyone else I would have been offended. Just with having Dyslexia I would have taken it like it was from Gunther or Tinka.

"Fine..." I groan.

"Bye mom! I'm off to school!" I yell walking out the door.

As soon as we're out Rocky immediatly asks me "What's wrong Cece? You wouldn't be caught dead wearing black even if it's shoes." My mouth gapes on how well my bestfriend knows me. I gotta prove her wrong!

"What? I'm fine. I can't wear a pair of black heels without people thinking I'm goth?" I ask sarcasticly with a laugh. I've learned to walk in heels a little better.

"Ok. But for the record those don't count as heels. They're about 2 inches!" Rocky says with a scoff.

"Whatever!" I say laughing, but it was a forced laugh. Rocky _thinks _she knows when I laugh or fake or not, but I fake laugh just to entertain her.

We walk to school and for me the walk was very awkward, but she seemed content. We're not usually this silent. I wonder what's up.

We get to school and I reluctently walk threw the doors.

"I'm gonna go to the library!" Rocky says excitedly.

No! Now I'm on my own to be hit or punched or god knows what by Gunther and Tinka!

_But lucky for Cece she didn't see Gunther once that day._

* * *

><p><em>~1 Week Later~<em>

* * *

><p>I slowly changed from happy girl named "Cece" to dark goth girl named "Cecelia". I'm actually think of having my friends call me Cecelia now. I changed my pink to dark in a week! I'm did the last change yesterday and no one thought anything of it! It went<p>

Black shoes, to black pants, to a black purse, to a black shirt, then to dark mae-up. Everyone msut be getting used to it 'cause no one has confronted me!

Time to go to school...

* * *

><p>I just got to school and I'm kinda nervous. Rocky has been slightly distant and I'm at school alone!<p>

"Hey Zece." Gunther says an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"H-hey Gunther." I stutter as I see the rest of their "posse" close in around me.

"Come zith us." Tinka says smiling like crazy. _Uh oh_. She leads me outside off of school property. This will _not _be good.

"What do you guys-" I start, but am cut off by Gunther's fist connecting with my still bruised jaw.

"Zhat's vor vhat you zaid about vme in zour dziary!" Gunther says anger pouring out of him.

"How did you-" I start, but stop when the head cheerleader waves a book that is... My diary. I said some pretty aweful things about Gunther in there.

"I'm sorry!" I say almost sobbing.

"Vay it azain!" Gunther says grabbing my face.

"I- I'm sorry!" I stutter.

"Say vou taze back vhat you zaid!" Gunther yells gripping my face tighter.

"Ok I take it back!" I say crying.

"Gvood." Gunther says and punches me again and the head cheerleader throws the diary at me. I clutch the diary close to me. You would think a guy would hold back a little with me being a girl. Gunther has no boundries!

"That look is nice on you by the way!" ? calls back as she walks away, but I heard her whisper to the rest "If you're mental!" _Ugh_! I hate them!

I need to go in the bathroom and cover this up. It's garunteed to have left a bruise! I stumble into the school bathroom luckily missing anyone who might care about the bruises. The only one I seen was some math geek. I'm pretty sure the cheerleaders won him anyway.

I gently put the cover up on the already forming bruise and it hurts like crazy!

I just finish putting on the cover up when I hear a knock on the door. It can't be a girl because they would just walk in. What if it's Gunther again?

"Wh- who is it?" I ask slightly scared. Well right now I'm terrified, but if it's not Gunther I can't let them think I was scared.

"It's me." I hear Ty's voice say gently. What does Ty want? _Oh _no! What if Gunther seen what I said about Ty and told him! It was something along the lines of "I have a major huge crush on Ty! If he asked me out I'd do the happy dance!".

"What'cha want?" I ask with a huge smile on my face once I open the door. It was fake, but he don't seem to notice.

"What was that back there?" Ty asks worriedly. What's he mean? He didn't see did he?

"What do you mean?" I ask confused yet hopeful.

"Well you ran in here crying." Ty says sadly. Great! So he only seen that!

"_Oh _that..." I say uncomfortably. "_Ummm _I failed a test and I'm worried my mom will take me off Shake It Up!"

"I don't think she'd do that." Ty says with a soft smile. That's one of the things I love about Ty. He's so real.

"Can you walk me to class?" I ask hopefuly, but on the inside I was scared to walk alone. I'm scared to be left alone to Gunther. A part of me would love Ty to help me! The other is afraid he'll make it worse.

"Sure." He grins.

We start walking to my class and at the sight of Gunther I tense up.

"Zey Cece!" Gunther say smiling.

"H- hi Gunther." I stutter scared, but to Ty it probably sounded normal.

"Does little Cece have a crush on Gunther?" Ty whispers teasingly in my ear. No "little Cece" has a crush on you...

"Yeah, no. I hate him." I say with a straight face.

"Wow you're serious aren't you? Why?" He asks confused.

"As serious as I've ever been." I say sadly "And I can't say why I hate him."

"Come on- tell Mr. Ty why you hate him." He says nudging my shoulder.

"I honestly can't. Believe me I would if I could, but I know what would happen." I answer.

"You're really not gonna tell me?" Ty whines.

"I can't. Thanks for walking me to class." I say with a smile then do something _really _unexpected. I kiss his cheek! _Oh _my god! Why did I do that? He's going to think I'm a freak!

"_Uhhh _again thanks." I say and run in my class room.

"Running from alligaters there Cece?" Rocky asks chuckling. We still talk, but she just seems more distant lately.

"I _uhhh _I'm shocked of what I just did." I say in awe of myself. Rocky's cool with me dating Ty. She said it'd be cool if Ty and I got married. That we'd finally be sisters!

"What'd you do this time?" She asks suspiciously.

"I kissed Ty's cheek." I say slowly.

"Did he kiss back?" She asks excited.

"Unless a cheek can kiss back then no." I say with a short laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know why I said that." She says laughing to. "You wanna go swimming later? Who am I kidding? Of course you wanna go. You never deny a pool visit. So wear a bathing suit." She says fastly.

"I was gonna wear a sweater!" I say sarcasticly. This isn't going to work! I still have the bruise on my stomach! It looks like I got it just yesterday! I'll just have to tan and wear cover up.

"Ty and Deuce will be there to." She says excitedly. Even though Deuce is her boyfriend she always gets so excited about seeing him. They started dating when Dina left Deuce for Gunther. Did I mention she is part of their "posse"? She's the one who said about my look.

"What if Ty confronts me on how lame I am?" I ask sadly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cece? He likes you back!" She says laughiing.

"Ok class! Lets start." The teacher exclaims.

* * *

><p>School's done and I'm almost to the bus! If I can just go a little-<p>

"We need more money." Dina commands angrily.

"Please don't take any more! I only have a couple dollars and I'm really hungry!" I please hopefuly. Out of all of them she has the most soul. Not much, but the most.

"Then I'll settle for this." She says and at first I''m confused, but realization isn't the only thing that hits me at that moment...

"Toodles!" The head cheerleader says and walks off with the rest of the "posse".

"Toodles..." I say weakly.

I quickly get on the bus keeping my head down. Lucky for me I didn't miss the bus. Did I mention Dina has a hard punch?

"Hey Cece." Deuce says with a smile as I just keep my head down.

"Hey Deuce." I say politely.

"Why's your head down?" He asks confused.

"I'm tired." I answer quickly.

"Ok?" He says still confused.

We finally get to my place and I get off the bus as fast as I can. I need to cover up the last punch!

"Hey Cece can I-" Flynn starts, but I run straight past him in hopes of getting to the bathroom without my mom seeing.

"Sorry Flynn! I'll be right back! Gotta pee!" I yell.

I get in the bathroom and put the cover up on quickly no matter how much it hurt.

"Everything ok in there?" My mom asks from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I question once I open the door.

"No reason." She says and walks away.

"So what'd you need Flynn?" I ask my little brother.

"I wanted to know if I could use your tooth brush to clean the tv." He answers casually.

"_Ummm _no?" I say confused. Why would he want my tooth brush to clean the tv?

"Sorry..." He says sheepishly and I notice my tooth brush by a squeaky clean tv.

"_**Flynn**_!" I scream.

"What's going on?" My mom asks worriedly.

"Flynn used my tooth brush to clean the tv!" I whine.

"Flynn." My mom says warningly.

"Sorry, but the tv was dirty and she didn't answer me. She only said "gotta pee!"." Flynn says in his best me voice.

"I'll have Ty drive you up to get a new one." My mom says.

"Why Ty?" I ask confused.

"'Cause I have to go to work and Ty can drive?" She answers confused on why I wouldn't want Ty to drive me.

"What's wrong with Ms. Blue?" I ask hopefuly.

"Cece, we both know you like Ty so why don't you want to drive with him?" She asks annoyed.

"1 how did you know? And 2 I would like to walk! It's a nice day out!" I plead.

"Well for a start you're always talking about him and sure, you can walk." My mom says in a 'duh' voice and hands me somme money.

"Thanks." I say and walk out the door with the money in my pocket.

I start walking to the store when I see Gunther and his "posse" making another kid give them money.

"Hey! Let her go!" I yell at them. Gunther looks at me with fire in his eyes. _Dang _the kindness of my heart!

"Vhat you vanna zive vus monzey?" He asks angrily.

"No, it's just I don't think she does either." I say quietly.

"To vad. Zive me movney." He commands. I do as I'm told knowing there is an alley close by and I don't wanna risk another beating.

"_Buh _bye bay-bee!" He says and him and his "posse" walk away.

"You okay kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks. Why'd you do that?" The kid asks.

"They bully me to." I say sadly.

"I thought they only bullied me! Do they ever _ummm _hit you?" The kids asks awkwardly.

"All the time! They recently found my diary and that one hurt! I hate it when Gunther gets mad. He hits the hardest." I say.

"Yeah, he does hit hard... So what's your name?" The kids asks.

"Cece. Yours?"

"Trinity. Where were you going?"

"To the store. My brother used my tooth brush to clean the tv."

"_Oh_. I was going on a walk 'cause my neighbors are playing music really loud!"

"You wanna go with me?"

"Sure." "Trinity" says and we walk in the direction of the store.

* * *

><p>I just got home again after making sure Trinity got home ok. Time to get in my bathiing suit!<p>

I go in my closet and search for the darkest one I can find. _Aha_! I just found a black 2 piece. Perfect! Maybe I'll make up some kind of accident with this bathing suit and change into a 1 piece so I can swim to! But then the make-up on my face might smear. _Mehhh _I'll figure it out later.

"You ready Cece?" Rocky asks barging in my room.

"Yup." I say and put a finishing touch of cover up on the bruise on my face.

"Wow that bathing suit is awesome!" Rocky exclaims looking me up and down. I do look pretty good.

"Thanks it's a new one." I say smiling.

"It looks great!" She says smiling to.

"Yours to." I say.

We walk down to the pool and I see Ty and Deuce. I forgot about Ty being here!

"Hey Rocky." Deuce says coming up to kiss Rocky.

"Hey babe." She answers kissing him.

I notice Ty looking me up and down and I start blushing insanely.

"I'm _uhh _gonna go tan." I say smiling and walk away.

I sit on the tanning bed until I feel 6 pairs of hands on me. _Uh oh_...

"You wanna go swimming Cece?" Rocky asks evily.

"N- no." I stutter.

"Well you're gonna get just a little wet!" Deuce says.

"Here we go!" Ty says and he himself lifts me up. Wow he's strong! He then throws me in the pool.

"Ty!" I scream coming up out of the water.

"Yes Cece?" He asks mischeviously. I have to keep my head down or else everyone will see.

"I'm cold can you hand me a towel?" I ask hopefuly.

"No, no, no, no I know what you'd do. You'd pull me in with you." He says smartly.

"Actually I wasn't, but excelent idea!" I say evily. I then tug his foot that was near the pool catching him by suprise.

"Rocky can you get me a towel?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure." She says walking off to get me a towel.

"What's that Cece?" Ty asks pointing to my stomach.

"_Uhhh _probably just the _umm _glare." I say uncomfortably.

"It don't look like it." He says matter of factly.

"Here Cece." Rocky says smiling and hands me a towel.

"I wrap the toweel around my body and walk towards the bathroom with my bag. This is bad. Ty is now suspicious...

"You okay Cece?" Came Ty's worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just-" I start.

"Cece! What happend to your face?" Ty exclaims scaredly.

"What you've never seen a bruise?" I ask nervously.

"Not on your face."

"It's nothing..."

"Cece... It can't be nothing. Is this why you've been so distant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cece..." He starts then takes my towel.

"Hey!" I exclaim angrily.

"You have a bruise on your stomach. What happend?"

"I can't say..."

"Is it your mom?"

"Heck no! She would never lay a hand on me!"

"Ok... Then who is it?" He questions worriedly.

"I'm sorry... I can't say..." I say and run out of the bathroom.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so that's chapter 1. I thought this might be an interesting story to do. I've been bullied mentally a lot. Never as physiclly as my Cece's being in my story. But I thought the word on bullying should be spread even threw fanfiction.**

**Oh and I love the characters of Gunther and Tinka so no offence if you like them. I had to have someone be the bad guy so unfortunatly it's Gunther and Tinka :(**

**So please review! Reviews make my day. :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. The 24 7 Schedule

**Bully It Up**

_Cy_

_Summary_

_Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physiclly? Ty's getting worried about the defensless red head. Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far?_

* * *

><p><span>"You have a bruise on your stomach. What happend?" Ty questions worriedly.<span>

"I can't say..." Cece says tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is it your mom?" Ty asks.

"Heck no! She would never lay a hand on me!" Cece exclaims seriously.

"Ok... Then who is it?" Ty questions worriedly.

"I'm sorry... I can't say..." Cece says and runs out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>What if he tells my mom? She's a cop! She'll arrest Gunther... Or worse!<p>

I run into my room as fast as I can.

"Cece... Cece let me in!" Ty begs threw the door. I stay silent.

"Please Cece... I'm worried about you." Ty says sounding like he's about to cry. Is he crying for me?

I open the door slowly.

"Cece!" Ty says and wraps me in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper.

"What happend?" He asks worried.

"I really can't say..."

"But Cece... There's something wrong."

"No, no there's nothing wrong." I say.

"Ok... I'll be back later." He says sadly then leaves the room. If he's so worried why is he leaving me?

"Alright bye." I say sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I didn't want to leave Cece, but I need to talk to everyone else. They have to have noticed Cece's differant clothes. She's always wearing black!<p>

I start to walk back down to the pool when I see Rocky and Deuce.

"Hey guys." I call over.

"Hey is Cece ok?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"To be honest... I don't know... I think we should call a meeting." I suggest.

"Ok. I'll call mom." Rocky says.

"And I'll call her mom." I say.

"And _uhhh _I'll tell _ummm _myself?" Deuce says awkwardly.

"Ms. Jones can you meet at my place? It's about Cece. I think somethings wrong." I say into my phone.

"Is she okay?" She asks threw the phone.

"I _ummm _I don't know. She's been acting distant to Rocky and I don't know if you've noticed, but she's been wearing a lot of black lately and there's something else we need to talk about in person.

"Ok. I'll be at your place." She says and hangs up.

"Mom I just want you to know that Cece's mom is going to come over and-" Rocky starts.

I hear a quiet, but it would have been loud to Rocky scream saying "What? I don't want that woman anywhere near me!"

"Mom... It's about Cece. We're all really worried about her and we need to have a "family" meeting." Rocky explains.

"Ok thanks mom." Rocky says.

"What'd she say?" Deuce asks.

"She said ok and she hopes Cece's okay." Rocky says.

"So lets go upstairs then." I say and we all start walking up.

"What are we gonna do after we talk? Have intervention?" Deuce asks confused.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm very worried about her. I mean I've been worried about her before, but this is differant. This is an I'm scared for her kind of worried." I say sadly.

"I remember the last intervention I was at and it was not fun! It was for my uncle Zertigo! He was addicted to licking childlrens' toys!" Deuce says shuttering at the memory.

"_Uhhh _ok? Anyway... Has anyone else noticed the lack of color?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, I've noticed it. _Oh _and did I mention I saw her talking to Dina today? When she came on the bus though after that she kept her head down. I think they got in an argument when I got up and asked the bus driver to wait for her." Deuce says cooly. Well as cool as Deuce gets...

"This is so complicated!" Rocky whines throwing her face on Deuce's shoulder.

We walk in Rocky and I's apartment and see Ms. Jones talking to my mom.

"What'd you need to talk about?" Ms. Jones asks.

"I'm really worried about Cece." I say worriedly.

"And?" My mom asks.

I look at Rocky and Deuce and they nod.

"She's been wearing a lot of black lately." Rocky says.

"And been really distant." Deuce adds thinking that's it.

"But worst of all... When we threw her in the pool today I noticed something... She has a giant bruise on her stomach and some on her face." I say grimly.

At that point Rocky broke down crying in Deuce's arms.

"What do you think is going on?" Ms. Jones asks.

"I don't know. All we know is there's bruises all over her body." I say frowning.

"Think we should confront her?" Deuce asks holding Rocky.

"I think we should all take turns spying on her." I say matter of factly.

"Is she okay?" A tear stained Flynn asks. _Crud_! Did he hear any of that?

"We don't know sweety." Ms. Jones says sadly.

"I think your idea is our best option." Ms. Jones says hesitantly.

"I think we should work out a schedule. We also understand if one of you can't make it for that one. Another will fill in instead." My mom says.

* * *

><p>An hour later and we have a pretty good schedule worked out. At least I think so...<p>

Cece's mom has hours 6-9 am.

Ms. Jones wasn't so happy about her son watching for strange behavior with his sister so he isn't going to help.

Rocky has hours 9 am-4 pm.

Deuce has hours 4 pm-10 pm.

And I have hours 10 pm-5 am. I know I have the longest amount of hours, but I need to know the job is being done and if I'm the one who's doing then I'll know the job's being done right. And it _will _be done right.** (A/N I'm so sorry if that doesn't sound right! I really confused myself trying to write it LOL So yeah, I'm sorry if it confuses you, but it's supposed to mean someone is watching Cece at all hours and Ty more than the rest LOL)**

"Who's time is it right now?" Deuce asks.

"_Ummm_..." I pause and look at my watch. "Rocky's time." I finish.

"Ok. I'll be at Cece's." Rocky says. She gives Deuce a quick kiss then walks out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ty said Cece has bruises all over her body! Why would she? Who could ever hurt Cece? She's... Cece...<p>

I knock on the door and a smiling Cece answers.

"Hey Rock." She says.

"Hey Cece!" I say grinning.

"What're you doing here?" She asks confused.

"_Meh _just wanted to check up on ya. You left in a hurry." I say cooly. Did I mention I'm not a very good liar?

"_Ummm _ok?" Cece says really confused.

I walk in confidently. I get a text from... Gunther?

"Hey Rocky-thon... Can I hang with you and Ce-ster xxXGuntherSparklesClothesXxx" Was the text. Why would Gunther wanna hang out with me and Cece? I mean I think he likes her. He's always close to her and asking me where she is.

I write back "_Ummmm _never call me and Ce that again k? _Oh _and sure, y not? U can com now. xxXRockyRocksTheRockXxx" I tried using the texter talk Cece taught me, but I don't think I'm very good at it...

"Who texted?" Cece asks curiously.

"Gunther. He wants to come over." I say smiling. Once I said his name though her whole body stiffens.

"Do you like him?" I ask confused. She told me she liked Ty. I guess she could have changed crushes but still.

"_Uhhh _I'm gonna tell you what I told Ty. "Yeah, no. I hate him." She answers casually.

"Well he obviously likes you." I say with a scoff. Her face falls and she looks extremely angry. It takes a lot to get her this angry. Maybe this has to do with Gunther. _Nah_. He wouldn't ever hit her or something.

"Believe me. He don't."

"And you're sure you don't like him back?"

"A hundred percent. Gunther is the worst person I've ever met-" Cece says.

"So should I leave?" Gunther asks in the doorway and I see a sudden look of fear on Cece's face. What's that about?

"No stay." I say kindly.

"No, leave." Cece says seriously.

"Cece... I know we've had our fights, but I want to put that behind us. I have a confession." Gunther says coming up to Cece. "I like you." He finishes quiety. _Awww_! That's so cute! I wonder why he's smirking though?...

"Get out of my apartment. I hate you." Cece answers sounding disgusted.

"But Cece I-" He tries to plead.

"Get out!" She screams.

He runs out in fear, but the fear didn't reach his eyes... Weird...

"What was that about?" I ask shocked.

"He's a pig." She answers and I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I see _tears _in her eyes!

"Did he do something?"

"No- _uhhhhh _it's nothing." She says walking away. Got a touchy subject there...

"Hey so it's _ummmm _4 so I'm gonna head out actually I have to go." I say smiling softly. The time couldn't have ended at a better place! She was about to shut down! But I made it...

_~Knock Knock~_

"Hey guys!" Deuce greets happily. Deuce isn't gonna have fun... I didn't have Cece a full time because we started the schedule during my time.

"Hey Deuce. Maybe you can keep Cece company. I gotta go." I say and kiss him on the lips then leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I knock on Cece's door nervously. I have a nervous feeling about this... If I'm lucky though something bad will happen on Ty's time. He can handle Cece better than I can.<p>

"Hey guys!" I greets happily. I so am not gonna have fun... Rocky didn't have Cece a full time because we started the schedule during my time.

"Hey Deuce. Maybe you can keep Cece company. I gotta go." Rocky says and kisses me on the lips then leaves the apartment.

I plop on the couch and ask "What'cha wanna do?" in a very childish way if I do say so myself.

"I was getting up to look for a movie for Rocky and I to watch, but for some reason she left exactly at 4..." Cece says confused.

"Movie it is then." I say grinning. She doesn't suspect a thing...

"Deuce what is up with you? You haven't stopped smiling since you got here!"

"Sorry..."

She comes back with a stack of movies.

"Pick."

"Ok... _Ummm_... Carebears?" I ask confused.

"I figured since you get scared easily we could go for something a little tamer." She explains with a snicker.

"Hey! I do not get scared eas- _Ahhhhhh_!"

"Cece! Meet my new best girl friend!" Flynn screams even though Cece's right here. I look over at the girl and am terrified! She is super creepy looking!

"She's _errrr _really pretty?" I say out of breath from the scare.

"Lets go." The girl says dragging Flynn from us.

"Not scared easily _huh_?" Cece asks stifling a laugh.

"Did you not see that girl?" I whisper/exclaim.

"I gotta give it to ya. She was pretty creepy looking." Cece says chuckling.

"So... I seen Gunther walk up here... You like him don't ya?" I ask elbowing her side.

"Why does everyone think that? I hate him!" She exclaims defensivly.

"Well _sor-rey_!" I say hurtfuly.

"Whatever lets watch the movie." She says slightly sadly. Somethings up with her...

She puts in the carebears movie. I hate to admit it, but I actually like watching the show... Why is it so weird for a kid my age to like carebears?

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhhhh<em>!" I scream again when a carebear jumps in front of another one to scare it. Right now Ty should be getting here soon 'cause it's... Almost 10... We watched a couple carebears 'cause I kept begging to watch more... It can be very entertaining!

"Deuce!" Cece whines. "It's carebears!"

"I nearly had a heart attack! How could your heart not skip a beat at seeing that?" I ask confused.

"I have to get home k?" I say getting up.

"Knock knock!" I hear Ty exclaim letting himself in.

"H-hey Ty..." Cece says uncomfortably. He did find bruises all over her body I guess. So she must feel kinda awkward...

"Hi Cece!" Ty says grinning while giving her a huge hug. She fliched slightly and I know he did that to show me she was hurt.

"Bye!" I say hurriedly and run out the door.

"Take the carebears! I don't want 'em!" Cece yells. I run back in quickly, grab them, then run back out.

I need to get home before my Ma' kills me for being so late!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I've been standing out her for 2 or so minutes trying to find the courage to walk in there... I finally get it...<p>

"Knock knock!" I exclaim letting myself in.

"H-hey Ty..." Cece says uncomfortably. I guess I did find bruises all over her body so she must feel kinda awkward around me... What am I gonna do for the next couple of hours if she's going to be so distant?

"Hi Cece!" I says grinning while giving her a huge hug. She fliched slightly. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted to prove to Deuce that I wasn't lying. I know he believed me, but if there was any doubt I had to clear it up.

"Bye!" Deuce says hurriedly and runs out the door. He has a curfew and his mom is majorly strict with that kind of thing.

"Take the carebears! I don't want 'em!" Cece yells. Deuce runs back in quickly, grabs them, then runs back out. Carebears?

"Carebears?" I ask with a smirk.

"He screamed at least 5 times! It's carebears! how can he be scared of _carebears_?" She asks mockingly.

"I don't know, but you gotta remember he's-" I stop to pause for a second.

"Duece." We finish at the same time.

She laughs for a second then the moment of awkwardness is back.

"So... You wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure." She answers smiling.

She comes back with another stack of movies and I'm guessing she went threw this with Deuce to.

"Which one?" She asks sincerely. Does she _not _remember I found a bruise on her?

"_Hmmmm _how about Precious? **(A/N I've heard of the movie and looked it up, but I know it's about bullying.)**" I ask smiling slightly also knowing she loves that movie. I see a flash of sadness go threw her at the mention of the name.

"Sounds great!" She says with a huge fake smile. She's been flashing those alot lately. I miss her real smile. She's also been wearing so much black! Something's going on and it's big...

She puts it in the playstation3 and sits down next to me. Maybe I should make a move tonight... I mean I've "liked" her for as long as I can remember. And she _did _kiss me... Maybe it was just a thank you kiss though and it was only on the cheek... I mean I _am _her bestfriends brother.

* * *

><p>It's a little later and a bully scene comes on and she looks very hurt. Why does she look at it like that? I mean it's not like she's ever been bullied. Everyone likes her. Even Gunther!<p>

It shows the girl getting things thrown at her and Cece's body tenses. A lot! I know that because we're sitting _very _close on her couch...

"You alright?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, _errr _it's nothing... It's just no one should go threw that." She answers uncomfortably.

"_Oh_... Can I stay her tonight?" I ask hopefuly.

"I don't think my mom would like that..." She answers seriously.

"Sure you can." Ms. Jones says walking out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. We had already talked about it. I'm actually going to be moving in for awhile because me and my mom got in a "fight".

I look at Cece with a hopeful smile.

"Fine!" She says with a playful eyeroll.

"Yay!" I exclaim in a girly voice.

"Lets watch one more movie then go to bed. I'm tired." She commands.

"Ok... Ok... Chill out." I say laughing slightly.

She gets up and puts in another movie this time a shorter one. She must be really tired 'cause Cece never wants to go to bed early!

* * *

><p>The movies ends and I can't help noticing how cute Cece looks when she's asleep.<p>

"Come on..." I whisper lifting her up.

I carry her to her room and gently put her on her bed. She stirs a little, but goes back to bed in an instant. I start to walk out, but I feel her grab my arm. Huh?

"Please stay..." She whispers sleepily.

"Cece I really don't think your mom would like-" I start uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't like it... But I trust you Ty... You can stay." Ms. Jones says hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" I ask embarressed. I already know I'm blushing! I mean my crush's mom said I can sleep in my crush's room! How awkward can this be?...

"I trust you..." She answers then walks out of the room.

I crawl on the bed quietly. Hopefuly she won't kill me in the morning...

* * *

><p>I look at my phone and see it's 6:08, but I'm not ready to leave yet... I'll just go back to-<p>

"No... Please stop! I don't have anymore! Please... I- I don't have anymore..." Cece cries in her sleep. She's actually crying in her sleep? There are actual tears in her eyes. She's dreaming, but it sounds like she's actually scared. She'll just get mad if I wake her I guess. Might as well go back to sleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm<em>? How did I get in here? _Uhhhh _who else is in here? I turn over and see...

"Ty!" I scream.

"_Umph_..." Ty groans. He deserved a rude awakening! He _slept _in _my_ room!

"What are you doing in here?" I screech.

"You asked me to stay..." He answers groggily.

"I don't remember that!"

"Well you should... You rolled your eyes at me!"

"I don't remember!" I scream again. Why is he in here? I don't remember asking him to stay!

"What on earth is going on in here?" My mom asks worriedly.

"Ty slept in my room!" I screech.

"Yeah, you asked him to." She says confused.

"_Oh_... I don't remember that..." I say embarressed.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea..." Ty mutters.

"No, she asked you and you were being a gentleman." My mom says matter of factly.

"Sorry..." I say quietly.

"What time is it?" Ty asks urgently.

"_Ummm _about... 8?" My mom answers.

"_Oh _ok... I gotta pee." Ty announces hurriedly.

He runs out of the room and my mom follows shortly after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm going to ask Ms. Jones if I can have her time with Cece. I love spending time with Cece no matter how tired I am.<p>

When I see Ms. Jones come out I immediatly ask "Can I have your time?" nervously.

"Ok, but only because I was going to ask you to anyway. I have to get to work early." She explains sadly.

"Thank you!" I exclaim giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Save it for my daughtor." She mutters walking away.

I walk back in Cece's room and notice she's dressed.

"Dude, don't you knock? I just got done getting dressed!" She asks embarressed.

"Sorry..." I say even more embarressed, but me, I'm blushing.

"Just knock next time!" She says annoyed.

"I can stay for another hour or so. Listen Cece... We need to talk about yesterday... What I saw..." I say sadly.

"You mean what you _thought _you saw? It wasn't a bruise..." She says and just by the tone of her voice I know she's lying.

"I know you're lying Cece. I know you better than you think."

"I don't think you do..."

"What do you mean?"

"_Huh_? I didn't say anything."

"_Uh huh_..." I mutter.

"So..." She says awkwardly.

"So..." I say uncomfortably. I wasn't uncomfortable until she started acting all awkward!

"Wanna see what Rocky's up to?" She suggests.

"Sure!" I agree. That's perfect! Now I can just give her straight to Rocky! I need to take a shower... I stink...

We walk over to my apartment, and are greeted by Rocky opening the door.

"Hiya!" Rocky says smiling casually.

"Hi!" Cece says smiling also. Cece walks past Rocky without even asking if she's welcome! Those are the things I love about Cece...

"So what're you doin'?" I ask cooly walking in to.

"Waiting for Deuce to get here." She says naturally.

"Of course..." I say chuckling.

"Ha-ha!" She mocks.

_~Knock Knock~_

"Yay Deuce!" Rocky says happily.

"Yay..." Cece and I say at the sasme time unenthusiasticly.

"I heard that!" Deuce says annoyed.

"I gotta pee..." I say and this time I really have to pee.

"You just went pee tiny blatter!" Cece mocks.

"_Meh_!" I reply annoyed as I make a run for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I come out a couple minutes later.<p>

"Where's Cece?" I ask confused.

"She insisted on leaving and it would have been to hard to convince her to wait for you. Sorry." Rocky answers apoligeticly.

"It's fine..." I mutter.

"We even tried to get 'er to stay." Deuce says frowning.

"I can't let her be alone!" I say almost shouting.

"Ty calm down-..." Rocky says soothingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I just had to get away! It's like they're on a schedule! They are driving me infreakin'sane!<p>

I walk... I walk as fast as I can. As I walk I see Trinity again. Normally I would go up and talk to her, but I just wanna be left alone! So I walk the other way. Uh oh... I see ~_Gulp_~ Gunther... Now I'm scared...

"Helvo Ceze." Gunthere says smirking.

"H-hi Gunther..." I say sadly.

"So... You and Ty dating yet?" He asks snickering. _Crud_! He read that part!

"What do you mean? I don't like Ty like that."

"Sure you do. It's in your diary."

"W-what diary? You never even read mine."

"Cut the act. We both know you know I did." He says angrily.

"You have no proof!" I say nervously.

At that second, no, a half a second, he swings his fist at me! "I coppied it!" He screams.

"_Huh_?" I ask worriedly.

"Before we gave it back, we coppied it." He repeats with a twisted smirk. He coppied it? What if he... Shows it at school?

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask tears leaking from eyes.

"I'm going to post a page a day." He says grinning.

"Please don't! I'll do anything!" I beg.

"_Hmmm_..." He says and poses like he's thinking.

"Kiss me once in public or maybe we could go boxing one time?" He suggests.

"Does that mean you wanna h-hit me?"

"Yes, which will it be?"

"Boxing..."

"Boxing it is!" He exclaims happily while dragging me to an alley.

He kicks me and hits me repeativly. Why does it have to hurt so bad?

"Now how did that feel?" He asks after he's done.

"Terrible." I say trying not to cry.

"_Awww _to bad. Bye!" He says then walks away. He hits me over and over then just leaves?

I walk to the closest restaurant and go into the bathroom. I clean up the bloody parts of me and cover up bruises forming on my body. Stupid Gunther...

I walk back out and I see a frantic Ty.

"My god Cece! Where have you been?" Ty exclaims worriedly as he hugs me tightly. It hurts really bad! I didn't get as many kickes and punches on my face. More on my body this time...

"I went for a walk." I say cooly. It wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth either, but still...

"Well why didn't you take me with you?" He asks confused.

"Because I've had someone by my side like 24/7 for the last day!" I say laughing knowing 24/7 would mean 7 days a week to _haha_.

"Ok, but go back and chill with Rocky. She misses you." He says and I can tell he's stretching the truth.

"_Ugh_! Whatever just get off my case!" I say annoyed and walk back up to where Rocky and him live.

"Hey Cece you back?" Rocky asks smiling lightly.

"Yeah, Ty's annoying me. He's like following me around! Today I woke up with him in my bed!" I say probably sounding very disturbed.

"Haha he's just worried about you!" Rocky says jokingly. "Actually we all are..." She adds sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well you're always so distant."

"No, you are."

"No, you're always avoiding the rest of us. Cece we're like a little group. We stick together!"

"I- I don't know what to say... I'm sorry..." I say sadly.

"Just talk to us if anything's wrong." She says seriously. Should I tell? No! I can't! They'll try and... Help... And what if they get hurt? I could _never _let that happen to them.

"Ok!" I say giggly.

"Good!" She exclaims happily and hugs me.

_**End Chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I actually had to stop myself from typing more on ths chapter! LOL I love this story! I've never had to cut myself off from writing LOL! I have tons of ideas for this story!**

**amazinglyme424 who said:**

**this is really good. I've had problewms will bullying to, mentally but rarely physically and i can relate to this story and i'm glad someones finally getting the word out on fanfiction**

_**Thanks! Bullying is one of the worst things ever. I've been bullied almost all my life. I guess I'm just to quiet LOL! But I wanted to show poeple what it's like to be bullied. I've also NEVER been "hit" I've been emotionally hit, but never "hit". One of the reasons people bully me is because I fall into the "goth" side of the world or whatever. I wear darker clothes so apperantly I'm goth LOL! And my parents wonder why I'm not a people person Haha!**_

**glittergirl2410 who said:**

**Update please love it!**

_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D**_

_**Mi**_**cetta who said:**

**Great story! I want more. :D**

**Wow, Gunther and Tinka are so mean! O_O**

**And Ty, awww, how cute!**

**Update :)**

**I hope you liked this update! Hopefuly there will be many more to come! LOL. I was like almost blushing by how cute I was making Ty be! I love Ty! (And Roshon Fegan...)**

**aprildragonfire16 who said:**

**this is an amazing story ! ur making another chapter right ? if u r plz update soon!**

**I'm glad you like it! This one of my favorite stories I've ever written! :D**

**Jordan6452 who said:**

**I really liked it,and let me guess? Trinity is you,right? :P I've got bullied several times too! :(**

**Yeah, don't worry though she won't really be a "character" she might be mentioned in it a couple times, but not to much :) Bullying sucks :p people can be REALLY mean :(**

**MusicDoll1155****who said:**

**NICE! I LIKE IT!**

**Hehehehe We will win!**

**Haha we shall fight till theend and in the end Cy will win!**

**sweetStarre123 who said:**

**Very good! I love it so far.**

**Thanks I'm glad people like it besides me! Haha hope you liked this chapter :D**

**So anyways... I'm happy with this chapter :) I thought it came together nicely :)**


	3. Diaries And Secrets Exposed!

**Bully It Up**

_Cy_

_Summary_

_Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physiclly? Ty's getting worried about the defensless red head. Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far?_

* * *

><p><span>"Yeah, Ty's annoying me. He's like following me around! Today I woke up with him in my bed!" Cece says disturbed.<span>

"_Haha _he's just worried about you!" Rocky says jokingly. "Actually we all are..." She adds sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cece asks confused.

"Well you're always so distant."

"No, you are."

"No, you're always avoiding the rest of us. Cece we're like a little group. We stick together!"

"I- I don't know what to say... I'm sorry..." Cece says sadly.

"Just talk to us if anything's wrong." Rocky says seriously. Cece wonders if she should tell? She's pretty sure she can't! "They'll try and... Help... And what if they get hurt?" Cece wonders. She could _never _let that happen to them.

"Ok!" Cece says giggly.

"Good!" Rocky exclaims happily and hugs Cece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been a couple days since Rocky and I had our talk. It seems like they're all on a schedule. Ty is always around here!<p>

"Hey Cece!" Ty greets happily as he barges in my room.

"Again, I could have been getting dressed!" I exclaims annoyed.

"Well then again, sorry..." He says sheepshly.

"Lets' go to school doofus." I say playfuly while walking out of my room.

"Coming your majesty!" Ty says walking out of my room.

"Can you drive me?" I ask hopefuly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ty asks mockingly.

"Probably not. Lets go." I say getting in to his cool car!

He gets in and we drive to school.

When we walk in I walk in the other direction immediatly. I don't want to embarress him by being near him in school.

"Vow Cece!" Tinka exclaims sadly. Does she have a bruise on her cheek?

"Yeah! Those pants suck! They wouldn't suck if I wore them though." The head cheerleader says smirking.

"Yeah, whatever." I say attempting to walk away until... I see the school tv thing...

_Dear Diary_

_Ok so I want to say one thing... Saying "Dear Diary" is such a kiddie thing. I am from now on going to call you... Hmm that's a hard one... How about Twilight?_

_Ok "Twilight" so I have a huge crush on this guy... He's not just any guy... He's Rocky's older brother Ty. I don't know why I like him so much. I mean he would never want to be with a girl like me. I mean I'm just Cece Jones... He likes girls like Tinka Hessenheffer. Sparkly idiotic brats... I'm getting tired of this bullying... It's getting hard to put up with. I have thought of ending it all, but I could never leave Ty or Rocky or even Deuce. Not that Ty would care very much..._

_Well I have to go. My mom is calling me._

_Bye Twilight!_

_Oh _my god! He showed it anyway!

"_Uhhh _Cece? Since when do you like Ty?" A "close" friend of mine asks mockingly. Turns out she's not a very good friend...

"You're right! Ty _is _completely on another level than you!" Another kid jokes.

"I can see why you're bullied if you like people who would never like you back!" Another says.

"Wow you're emo?" Another asks.

"I-" I try and start.

"We already knew you're goth, but emo? Wow you're on another level! A level of insane!" Another says rudely.

"Shut up!" I scream then run out of the school, but before I do I see... Tinka.

"I tried to not let him." She whispers sadly.

"What do you mean?" I snap angrily. She's part of the "posse" I have to hate her.

"I told him that'd be way to far. I- I'm sorry." She stutters.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I hiss.

"No, I told him that this would be to far with the stuff you wrote in it and he- he got mad at me." She says tears falling down her face.

"I don't know if I believe you. Wait, what do you mean "got mad at you"?" I ask confused.

"He hit me!" She says breaking down.

"He hit you? He's your brother though?"

"He-he still did it! I- I was trying to be nice and he just out of the blue hit me!" She says sobbing.

"If you don't mind me asking... Why aren't you talking with your accent?"

"Gunther came from a differant part of the ol' country where the accent is more noticable, but I came frm a place where it isn't very differant from here."

"_Oh_... Why were you going along with him and being mean to me?"

"Sometimes he... He _ummm _hits me... He has problems Cece, and he needs help."

"Obviously..."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I didn't want to be!" She says crying harder.

"I- it's ok..." I say quietly. "I forgive you. If Gunther was threatening you then... It wasn't really your fault..."

"Ok... have to go back in by Gunther... I don't wanna have there be a chance of him seeing _my _diary." She says with a soft sad laugh.

"Ok bye." I say giving a small smile.

"Cece!" Ty yells running up to me. This is not going to be fun...

I start running again when he yells "Come back! I need to talk to you!". I keep running. I mean I can't handle a talk of how "stupid" or "weird" my crush on him is.

"Please!" He whispers, but I just keep running.

"I **** you..." I hear him whisper. I couldn't really hear what he said. All I heard was "I **** you" I think he said hate though.

I run... And run... I'm actually considering not going home at all. There are just so many feeling there and Ty knows where I live. Should I go back? No! I can't... I have to keep-

"Cece!" Rocky yells causing me to stop running.

"What?" I scream angrily. I'm mad. Not even just at Gunther. I'm just mad!

"Why would you show the _whole _school your diary?" She asks confused.

"I didn't... Gunther did." I say sadly. I didn't tell her about the bullying. I just told her that Gunther showed my diary... Like a prank, right?

"Why would Gunther show your diary? He has a crush on you Cece." She says with a matter of fact scoff.

"Well it was a really mean prank."

"He probably didn't read it and thought you would say something stupid. Do you _umm _really like Ty that much?"

"You have no idea!"

"Cece, I know you like him because you were willing to run away instead of telling him your feelings."

"I- I just wish he felt the same way you know?"

"Running away is never the answer." She says firmly.

"I know, but in this case it is..." I say more tears falling down my face.

"No, go back to school and he'll tell you. He's in love with you Cece. Didn't you here him yelling it to you as you were running?"

"No, because you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"_Ugh_! Cece! He was yelling "I love you!" when you were running!"

"No, he was saying "I hate you!"." I say annoyed. Why is she lying to me?

"Cece? How could you ever think Ty hates you? That's just mean to think he would ever do that to you. Ever if he didn't like you and thought your crush on him was weird he wouldn't "hate" you." Rocky says angrily.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow. I wanna go to bed." I say and walk away. This time to my house.

I just can't deal with this right now...

"Hey Cece." Trinity greets as I walk almost right past her so deep in thoughts.

"_Oh _hey Trinity." I say sadly.

"What happend?" She asks confused.

"Gunther's a monster." I state disgusted.

"Well I knew that, but _why _is he a monster?"

"He showed the school a page of my diary. I don't know why. We had an agreement on if I willingly let him hit me he wouldn't show it. But he did! And in the fist page I told my two biggest secrets! Who I _umm _liked and stuff and that I've been being bullied. If he shows the next page though I might have said Gunther and bullying in the same sentence!"

"Wow I _ummm _don't know what to say. That's awful! I'm so sorry... I _errrr _he's just awful." Trinity says uncomfortably.

"Normally I would plan revenge, but I just don't wanna try anymore!" I say crying.

"We should expose him for who he really is!" Trinity says evily.

"No, that would only make him madder." I say and start alking away.

"Ok... Bye?" She says confused.

"Bye!" I yell back.

I walk in my apartment thankfuly avoiding Gunther. He sometimes skips school and I didn't want this to be one of those times.

"_Ugh_! My life sucks!" I scream into a pillow.

"What's wrong Cece?" A worried Flynn asks sadly.

"Oh it's _ummm _nothing." I lie. I don't want to bring Flynn down with me.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks innocently. People always assume he's some evil master mind. He may act like it, but he's very innocent. He's a sensitive little boy who used to get bullied at school. He's lucky that ended. I _made sure_ it ended.

"Because some mean people did something very mean to me." I explain sadly.

"You mean Gunther?"

"_Uhhh _yeah, how did you know?"

"I've seen him hit you before."

"Y- you have?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to tell mom 'cause I knew she wouldn't believe me."

"Thanks Flynnie..." I say and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Why don't you tell Cece? I mean he's been hitting you harder than the average bully." He says sadly.

"No, not really... It's just I can't tell. Things far worse could happen if I did." I say slightly sheepishly. I'm known as the excited happy girl who wouldn't let anyone push her around...

"What did Gunther do today to make you cry this much?"

"He showed the school my diary." I answer sadly.

"So everyone knows about you liking Ty?" He exclaims in awe.

"How did you know I wrote about Ty in my diary?" I ask confused.

"I'm a little brother. I'm supposed to do things like that! That's also how I found out. Then I started watching and following you." He says embarressed.

"_Oh_..." I say awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Henry." Flynn says grinning. He always grins when he's nervous. I love my lil' bro...

"Ok, have fun." I say and kiss his cheek.

"_Yuck_!" He exclaims wiping his cheek.

He walks out and I go into my room. I sit on my bed alone... I know what to do to pass the time! I'll write a poem! That always gets my mind of things!

I start writing and I soon read it out loud.

_"The wind blows my defensless body into the darkness_

_I try and fight it, but it just blows harder and light's getting dimmer and the next thing I know... Darkness..._

_It's so dark in here_

_I keep hitting walls that make me hurt me_

_Sometimes I wonder if anyone will help me up of the ground other times I know that will never happen_

_People do not want to risk falling into the darkness that is my heart and soul_

_Soon I know I must get help, but for now I have to try this journey alone_

_I can't move nor stop and the darkness is covering me up slowly... It's all over... And it's never going to be the same as when I was not hurting inside and out_

_My life is fading anf I'm getting weaker_

_This life is to much for one_

_why won't someone help me? Do they want to see me suffer? Or perhaps they just don't care_

_If no one, not one will help me then I know I have to pull myself threw_

_Is this just a faze? Or maybe a daze. I do not know. Will I get over it or is this just me? Is the girl in the mirror the girl in my skin?_

_Someone help..._

_Hello again darkness..."_ I say with so much pain I think I'm going to break. This poem is something no one can see...

All the sudden I hear clapping. _Huh_? I look up and see Ty, Deuce, Rocky and a sheepish looking Flynn. He probably told them I was in my room so they could talk to me...

I wipe away any tears still on my face and get the nerve to ask "How much of that did you hear?"

"The parts from "Defensless body" to "Hello again darkness"." Rocky says slightly embarressed. That poem was so personal to me and they just listened to me read it without even trying to stop me?

"So what'd you think?" I ask with an enthusiastic smile. I'm so embarressed!

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So what'd you guys think of it? I think it was a pretty decent chapter. I liked it pretty well :) But your opinion is all that matters! ;) I hope you liked the poem. I wrote it myself and I'd love to see what you guys think of it! So please tell me :D**

**MusicDoll1155 who said:**

**I am right though we shall win!**

AND I AM LOVING IT!

stupid Gunther and Stinka!

**I'm glad you liked it! Haha! Hopefuly you like the upcoming Flynka moments :O did I just give a spoiler? :O LOL**

**aprildragonfire16 who said:**

**This might be the best story i ever read! aside from the victorious shake it up crossover u made ! u r the best, keep it up**

**Thank you so much! This review really brightened my day! :D**

**maria**-**fall who said:**

**Great story and please update soon.**

**Hope you liked this update! :)**

**chakira who said:**

**love it can't wait 2 read more i don't if u read my last review i said that i was making a crossover between pokemon and shake it up**

**Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to respond! I'll make sure I read it when you post it! :) Hopefuly it has some Cy in it ;)**

**Twi-Ranger who said:**

**Cool story dude. I like it. ****and ****Cool story. Gunther should rot in hell. Haha I would totally freak if I found the guy I like in my bed. Hahaha update like soon. Can't wait to see how Ty and the rest will react to the truth. :)**

**I'm glad you like it enough to hate Gunther :D and yes, I agree! Ikr? I would like have a panic attack if I found the guy I like in my bed! I don't know if I'd kiss him or... KILL him! LOL :D**

**Jordan6452 who said:**

**Hehe,I really liked this chapter!It was long,but it could be infinite longer,I wouldn't mind :P This story is great and the idea is very original!Can't wait to read more!**

**~Jordan6452**

**Cool I worked hard on it :) Thanks I love having origanal ideas. It's just fun to do stories no one has done before :)**

**So... Hope you guys liked it! And please tell me how the poem was. I think it's pretty good, but AGAIN it's the veiwers opinion that matters :D Oh and I'd like 7 reviews! I know that's a lot, but I would like to beat my record of reviews :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	4. The Confession

**Bully It Up**

_Cy_

_Summary_

_Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physiclly? Ty's getting worried about the defensless red head. Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far?_

* * *

><p><span>All the sudden Cece hears clapping. "<span>_Huh_?" She wonders. She looks up and sees Ty, Deuce, Rocky and a sheepish looking Flynn. He probably told them Cece was in her room so they could talk to her...

Cece wipes away any tears still on her face and get the nerve to ask "How much of that did you hear?"

"The parts from "Defensless body" to "Hello again darkness"." Rocky says slightly embarressed. "That poem was so personal to me and they just listened to me read it without even trying to stop me?" She thinks angrily.

"So what'd you think?" Cece asks with an enthusiastic smile, but she was really thinking "I'm so embarressed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>What does she mean by that poem? Does she feel that way? <em>Oh <em>gosh someone end these thoughts!

"That was amazing Cece! Have you ever thought of getting in to the writing business?" Deuce exclaims stupidly. How could he be so stupid? She didn't just "write" that! She poured her heart and soul into it and it was beautiful!

"Thanks..." A blushing Cece says embarressed.

"Can I t_al_k to Cece alone?" I ask my voice breaking.

There was 2 "Yeah's" from Deuce and Rocky and a quick "No" From Cece. I figured she'd say no. I just found out she liked me and she's really embarressed because she doesn't know I like her back.

Deuce and Rocky leave the room and Cece stands there awkwardly.

"Listen if you're gonna make fun of me would you do it already?" She asks tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why would I make fun of the girl I like?" I ask smoothly.

"You're just saying that..." She mumbles.

"No, I'm not... Cece, I really like you..." I say holding her chin.

"Well I obviously like you to." She says with a tiny eyeroll and I quickly close the gap between our lips. I just couldn't wait any longer.

When we break apart she just stands there almost deep in thought.

She finally speaks up. "Ty, I just want you to know you're going to find out a lot about me if Gunther keeps posting my diary." She says sounding uncomfortable and sad at the same time.

"Gunther did that?" I ask confused. What does she mean?

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to have to thank him!" I say grinning.

"You wouldn't if you knew..." She mutters.

"Knew what?" I ask confused.

"Nothing, but something... It's just _umm_... You'll find out when he posts more of my diary." She says sadly.

"Cece!" Rocky calls. Cece and I walk out of the room and see... Tinka... We didn't end our reltaionship very well...

"She demanded to see you." Deuce says with an eyeroll.

"Please Cece... It's important." Tinka says with tears in her eyes? Why is Tinka crying?

"Ok... I'll be right back Ty." She says and kisses my cheek.

"Alright... see ya." I say and kiss her on the _lips_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>What's Tinka doing here? Crying?<p>

We walk in my room.

"Are you okay?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, it's just Gunther seen me talking to you and- and he got mad-" She says whimpering. I've never seen her so... Vulnerable...

"Say no more. I know what happens next. He has angre issues and Tinka... We need to get him "Help"..." I say slightly uncomfortable. I mean if someone told me Flynn needs "help" I would go crazy and hit the person...

"He does, but how can we do that without ending up in the hospital?" She asks.

"Do I have to think of everything?"

"Yes."

"_Ugh_!" I groan annoyed.

"I think we should tell your friends." She explains awkwardly.

"No! We can't do that!"

"But Cece, we have no other option."

"I can't involve them..."

"No, you don't _want _to..."

"I just can't I'm sorry..." I say brokenly and hop out of my window.

"But Cece I-" She starts sadly.

"What's going on?" Ty asks Tinka with a chuckle. I keep listening to see what she's going to say.

"Cece left." She says.

"What'd you do?" Rocky asks angrily.

"I honestly didn't do anything this time." She answers hurt.

"_Ugh_! Time to find her again!" Deuce groans.

I run away immediatly after hearing that. I need to fix this! I can't take it anymore! This needs to stop!

I find Gunther after a couple minutes of running. The first thing I do when I see him that I have no idea why I did is... Punch him... Well attempt to... Gunther grabbed my hand first. Tightly.

"What was that?" Gunther screams angrily.

"I'm done with this! Gunther you've pushed me around for the last time!" I scream and for some reason I haven't lost my confidence. Yet...

"What'd you just say?" He ask gripping my hand tighter.

"I-I'm done?" I say sheepishly

"Brat!" He screams and punches me. Wow! That was most defanatly the hardest he's ever hit me!

He continues hitting, punching, kicking, and anything else he can do to hurt me.

"_Oh _my god please stop!" I beg as he hits me once more.

"This is what people like _you _get when they mess with people like _me_." Gunther answers evily.

He hits me for a while longer and the next thing I know is... Black...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm so scared for Cece! Why would she run off? Make these thoughts go away! What if she's hurt?<p>

"I'll stay with Flynn and you guys can look for Cece." Tinka says blushing lightly. Does she "like" Flynn?

"Come on toots lets go in the living room." Flynn says smoothly causing Tinka to blush a lot!

"Lets go!" I command running out the window. We have to findher! I have a really bad feeling about this...

We've been walking for a couple minutes and I'm so nervous.

"What's that in the alley?" Deuce asks sounding childish.

"I don't know..." Rocky answers squinting to see.

We walk over and see a lot of blood and-

"Cece!" Rocky screams.

"Cece?" Deuce asks sickly. He gets sick when he sees a lot of blood... Wait... Cece's hurt! I have to do something, but I'm just frozen!

"She's lost a lot of blood and she has bruises all over her body!" Rocky exclaims crying.

"Y-you mean someone hurt her?" Deuce asks scaredly.

"I think." Rocky says checking Cece's pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Ty call 911!" Rocky yells, but I'm still. I just can't move. I need to. For Cece.

"Ok." I say and quickly get out my phone.

Soon an ambulance gets here and the hurry over here.

"What happend here?" One asks.

"We don't know. She ran out of her house and we went looking to find her then found her like this." Rocky answers motioning towards Cece.

"Ok we're going to take her to the hospital." The same man says.

"Can we go?" Deuce asks firmly. What got in to him? He's never "firm".

"_Ummm _I'm not supposed to allow it-" He answers uncomfortably.

"Please. We won't get in the way." Rock says gripping Deuce's hand.

"How do you know her?" He asks.

"I'm her boyfriend." I say motioning to myself.

"And we're her friends." Deuce says motioning to him and Rocky.

"I'm really not supposed to do this..." He whines. "Ok... You can come."

"Thanks you so much!" Rocky exclaims and wraps the man in a hug. Deuce looks a little jealous. What's she going to do leave Deuce for a 30 year old man with a ring on his wedding finger? I would... Deuce is just kinda at the bottom of the chart...

"Well you're welcome." The man says with a light blush.

We all get in the ambulance and at that moment in better lighting I see how bruised Cece is.

"_Oh _my god." I say tears threatening to fall.

"S-she's r-really bruised!" Rocky says latching herself on to Deuce in a tight hug.

"I know..." Deuce says soothingly while stroking her hair.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Who would do this to Cece?

"Yes, but she lost a lot of blood and she's pretty battered up." Another man says sounding a little rude. He's probably mad the other guy said we could come. As much as we would deny it we _are _in the way of them _trying _to work.

"Ok..." Deuce says annoyed.

We get to the hospital and they stroll her in on the bed really fast! We're trying to keep up with them they're going so fast!

"Hurry up Deuce!" Rocky exclaims dragging Deuce. Did I mention Rocky is pretty much ahead of the doctors strollong Cece?

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Deuce says as he _runs _faster.

"Well go faster!" Rocky says angrily.

We get to the room where we see Cece hooked up to a lot of cords. She's not gonna like that when she wakes up...

"Is she being abused that you know of?" The doctor asks examaning Cece's bruised body.

"Not that we know of." Rocky says sadly.

"Ok. Because she has bruises on her body that are old. Not from just now. We need to get to the bottom of this because this time is to close for comfort." He replies.

"Ok. We'll ask around." I say.

The doctor walks out of the room and we start talking.

"What just happend?" Deuce asks confused.

"We found Cece beaten up in an alley." I say shocked. It's all settling now. Who could _ever _do this to Cece?

"Please stop..." We hear a voice whisper softly. We look over and see it's a waking up Cece.

"Cece?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"_Hmmm_?" She asks sleepily.

"You still tired?" Deuce asks stupidly. She was unconcious not taking a nap!

"_Uhhh _Deuce hunny... She was unconcious not asleep." Rocky says stupidly.

"Where am I?" Cece asks attempting to get up.

"You're at a hospital Cece..." I inform warmly.

"_Oh_..." She says embarressed. She knows she's going to have to tell us now.

"What happend?" Deuce asks confused.

"I _uhhh _fell?" She says hopefuly. We give her a "really? That's the best excuse you can think of?" look.

"_Ok_... How about you tell us the _truth_?" Rocky asks with a scoff.

"It's a long story." Cece answers.

"We have a lot of time." I say with a small smirk.

"You guys aren't going to let me not tell you are you?" Cece asks sadly.

We all shake our heads no so she continues.

"It all started...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back! (Cece's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking home after school and it's been a really long day! I can't wait to go home and watch tv.<em>

_"Vey Cece." Gunther says shyly._

_"Hi Gunther." I say with a smile. He's always been nice to me._

_"I'z have a quvestion..." He says nervously._

_"Shoot!" I say grinning._

_"Vill zou go ouvt vith me?" He asks hopefuly. Uh oh..._

_"I-I'm very flattered Gunther... But I kinda like someone else." I say embarressed. I really like Ty..._

_"Vut I thought vou ziked me to?" He asks confused._

_"I'm sorry but I really like T- errrr I mean someone else..."_

_"But I love you Cece." Gunther says hopefuly. Love? That's way to far!_

_"I'm sorry..." I say and start walking away._

_"Nov! Zou vill notz leave me!" Gunther screams and smacks my face. What did he just do?_

_"Gunther?" I scream shocked._

_"Vo vone walks away from Gunter Hessenheffer!" He yells and hits me again._

_"Gunther stop please?" I say confused. What has gotten into him?_

_"Shut up brat!" He exclaims and kicks me. I couldn't stand anymore so I fell to the ground and started crying._

_"P-please Gunther!" I sob._

* * *

><p>"And he just wouldn't stop..." Cece finishes only crying a little. If this was Deuce he'd be weeping like a baby!<p>

"He did that?" Rocky asks crying. I look at Deuce and see he _is _weeping like a baby.

"He _does _that." Cece says sadly.

"Not anymore!" I say angrily and start to walk out of the room.

"Don't go... That won't help." Cece asks pleadingly.

"Ok, but only because I know it won't help." I say with sigh.

"So he's been hitting you everyday after school?" Deuce asks in awe.

"Not everyday. Sometimes I can avoid him..." Cece says uncomftably. She's hiding something...

"What are you not telling us?" I ask simply.

"I- _uhhh _I don't want to say this in front of Deuce..." She says awkwardly. It has to do with Deuce... What could it be?

"You can say it. I can take anything. I'm like a rock." Deuce says confidently will pounding his fist to his chest. Yeah, a rock... He was just crying like a baby before...

"Dina's part of their posse..." She mutters. Dina?

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asks confused. "There's more than just Gunther?"

"Yeah, it's Gunther, Dina, most of the cheerleading squad, and _uhhh _Tinka used to be." She say uncomfortably.

"Tinka?" I ask suprised.

"Yes, but I found out recently that he's been hitting her to." She says jumping to Tinka's defense.

"Has she ever hit you before?" I ask threw gritted teeth.

"No, her and Dina never have. They don't agree with the hitting..." She says awkwardly.

"We have to stop this." Deuce says sadly.

"I know." I agree. But how?

"How?" Cece asks catiously.

"Tell the cops?" Rocky suggests.

"Beat 'em up?" I suggest.

"Confront them?" Deuce suggests.

"Or... Beat them up!" I say eagerly.

"I vote call the cops." Cece says smiling a little.

"_Awwww _but I wanna beat them up!" I whine. How can she _not _want me to give them a taste of their own medicine?

"I know and I'd love to see Gunthers face bloody!" Cece says with an evil grin. "But... That'd be wrong." She finishes seriously.

"And this is why you're my girlfriend... You keep me from killing people." I say with chuckle.

"I'm just that awesome." Cece says with a smirk.

"Not in the kitchen." I mutter and we all start laughing.

"Good point." She laughs.

"Cecelia Jones." The doctor greets with a warm smile.

"Cece." She corrects.

"Cece, you're lucky." He starts. "I don't know what happened, but you nearly got your ribs broken!" He finishes.

"Ok thanks." Cece says and that was Cece talk for "leave! I don't like you or your face!" Cece is an interesting person...

"I'll leave you to talk then..." He says and walks back out of the room.

"Ya know you could have been a little nicer to him right? I mean you're here for free thanks to my uncle Verconande!" Deuce says annoyed.

"_Oooh _thanks uncle Verconande!" Cece says sarcasticly.

"I thought he was in prison?" I say confused.

"_Crud_! I called the wrong person! It's like cousin Dessely all over again!" Deuce says and walks out of the room probably to call the right person...

"Cousin Dessely?" Rocky asks confused.

"That boy has so many family members he probably lost count!" Cece says laughing.

"That's one of the things I love about him..." Rocky says dreamily then her cheeks turn bright red once she realizes she just admitted she's in love with Deuce.

"You love him?" Cece exclaims suprised.

"Well yeah..." She says embarressed.

"It's _errr _that's cool to be in love at such a young age." Cece says smiling. Did she just almost admit she loves me? I mean if it means _she _is in love and that means Rocky's in love. I'm confused...

"Yeah, love's cool." I say cooly. I want to see how Cece reacts...

She looks at me hopefuly with light red cheeks. I just nod in reply and her smile turns into a grin.

"_Ummm _obviously you guys are having a moment... So _uhhh _I'm gonna see what Deuce's up to..." Rocky says awkwardly.

Cece sends Rocky a thankful smile as Rocky leaves the room.

"Do you really love me?" She asks hopefuly with a beautiful smile.

"It's kinda hard to not." I say smiling now to. Cece has that affect on me. She can cause me to smile when I don't even need to.

"I love you to." She says and kisses me on the lips!

"_Awwwww_!" Someone exclaims in a girly voice. Guess who said that? If you guessed Deuce then you'd be right...

"I know! young love is so cute!"Rocky says hugging Deuce closely.

"Hey do you want a lawyer to sue Gunther? 'Cause my uncle Grolumpica (Grol-um-pica) is a great lawyer!" Deuce says happily.

"_Uhhhh _no thanks?" Cece says unsurely.

"Your loss." Deuce says with a scoff. Cece and I share an eyeroll.

"Whatever!" Cece says annoyed.

"Don't be mean to my Deucey Weucey!" Rocky whines.

"When can I get outta this joint?" Cece asks changing the subject.

"I think soon." I say with a hopeful smile.

"Good 'cause this bed hurts and Rocky you're right. It is annoying how my butt hangs out of this gown!" Cece says seriously. Did Rocky's butt really hang out of the gown before? I thought she was joking...

"Told you!" Rocky exclaims and points an accusing finger.

"So have you ever thought of becoming a writer?" I ask. At the mention of her poem she tenses. She's probably kinda embarressed. Not that the poem wasn't good 'cause I think it was great! But she doesn't really like her feelings prodcasted...

"No. I love dancing to much." She says embarressed.

"But that poem was amazing!" Rocky complements.

"Thanks." Cece says blushing.

"Ya know I gotta cousin in the poem making bussiness." Deuce says looking at his phone.

"You have a cousin for everything." Cece says plainly.

"You're so mean..." Deuce mutters sadly, but I _think _he's joking... Key word, thanks...

* * *

><p><em>~4 Days Later~<em>

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I'm so excited to be home! Well I'm <em>going <em>home today.

"You excited? Huh huh?" Rocky asks excitedly.

"Yeah, but calm down Rocky!" I say with a chuckle. Sometimes she can be so crazy! But then again that's probably why we're such good friends...

"Can I kill Gunther yet?" Ty asks hopefuly.

"No, we're calling the cops reemember?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I really wanna kill him!" Ty says eagerly. I may _despise _Gunther, but I don't want him hurt!

"Ty..." I say and put a comforting hand on his. "_You _could get in trouble if you hurt him."

"I know, but I really wanna cause him some sort of pain!" Ty whines.

"Tyler Joseph Blue!" Rocky exclaims annoyed.

"Sor-rey!" He says sarcasticly.

"Do you think I don't want to kill Gunther to? I hate him. He hurt my bestfriend and I didn't see it coming. Do you think I don't feel guilty in the slightlest?" Rocky asks angrily. I never knew she felt that way... I know she's upset, but I didn't think she was _that _upset... I mean it feels _great _to know I'm loved enough for people to wanna "hurt" Gunther.

"Wow!" Deuce says awe. He has never seen Rocky agressive. I've seen here get agressive a couple times and it is bad!

"I just wanna go home and be home with my awesome friends." I say and pause to look at Rocky and Deuce. "Amazing family!" I add and look at Flynn and my mom. "And best boyfriend on this earth!" I finish grinning.

"Point taken. We won't hurt Gunther!" Ty says and puts his hands up in defeat.

"Well... You could...-" I pause for dramatic affect and all their eyes bulge out of their heads. Apperantly they thought I was suggesting they hurt Gunther... "Call the cops on him!" I finish laughing.

"_Uhhhh _you kinda did..." Deuce says and gestures to my mom.

"_haha_ no, my mom don't count. They said she's to close to the case." I explain thoughtfuly.

"You guys think you wanna bash his head in!" Guess who said that? If you guessed my mom... You're wrong... Flynn.

"Flynn!" My mom says shocked.

"What? He hurt my sister!" Flynn pouts.

"You ready to go home Cecelia?" A nurse asks after walking in the room. It drives me inasne when she calls me Cecelia, but she is honestly very nice! So I just suck it up...

"Yup! I'm so happy to get out of this dress!" I say happily.

"Still think I should wear it to prom?" Rocky asks with a chuckle.

"Deuce wouldn't like that!" Ty says snickering.

"What? Excuse me for not wanting other guys to look at my girl's butt!" Deuce says defensivly. "Like you wouldn't kill anyone for looking at Cece's butt..." He adds muttering.

**End Chapter**

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was on vacation and I really should have told you guys before I left so I'm super sorry! I hope this chapter was decent! :D**

**I know I usually reply to reviews, but I got so many last time that I can't even reply to them all!**

**I would just like to thank "amazinglyme424" I really just wanted to give you a shout out! I felt so happy that my story could make such an influance to make someone cry :)**

**And also a thanks to everyone who liked the poem! I hope it wasn't to "Emoly" "Depressing" for you LOL. Thta's just how I am haha! I can have a story like this then put in something that has almost nothing to do with the story, but have so much to do with it as well. Does that make any sense? LOL I'm an intereesting person... Haha!**


	5. END!

**Bully It Up**

_Cy_

_Summary_

_Cece's being bullied and is trying to hide it from her friends. What happens when the bullying starts getting out of control physiclly? Ty's getting worried about the defensless red head. Will Cece's friends be able to save her from her personal hell before it goes to far?_

* * *

><p><span>"You ready to go home Cecelia?" A nurse asks after walking in the room. "It drives me inasne when she calls me Cecelia, but she is honestly very nice! So I just suck it up..." Cece thinks frustrated.<span>

"Yup! I'm so happy to get out of this dress!" Cece says happily.

"Still think I should wear it to prom?" Rocky asks with a chuckle.

"Deuce wouldn't like that!" Ty says snickering.

"What? Excuse me for not wanting other guys to look at my girl's butt!" Deuce says defensivly. "Like you wouldn't kill anyone for looking at Cece's butt..." He adds muttering.

* * *

><p><em>~4 Days Later~<em>

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>It feels absolutely amazing to be home! I can't even descibe it! I'm so excited to see Gunther go to prison! He had posted 4 more pages of my diary and they were mostly about Ty so I was all good. He knows I like him <em>and <em>about the bullying. I'm secret free except for... Just kidding!

_~Knock Knock~_

_Hmmm _I wonder who that could be... I open the door and see 2 police officers with Gunther beside them.

"Hello Ms. Jones we would like to ask you a few questions." Officer Carl asks. He looks like the guy on icarly...

"Why'd you bring him here?" I ask confused. Why would they bring him with them? Here?

"Because he's tried to escape many times and we can't leave him alone." The other officer says. Officer... Andy...

"Ok..." I say reluctantly.

I let them come in and I see Gunther smirk. What does that mean? He did threaten me, but he can't do anything from prison. Can he?

"So lets see here... Cecelia-" Officer Andy starts.

"Cece." I correct.

"Cece, ok, so may we ask if you have any proof of the accusations you have made?" Officer Andy corrects. He actually seems like a decent guy.

"_Ummm _yes, I have several marks on my body." I say awkwardly.

"Do you have proof that he made them? For all we know it could be that boyfriend of yours. Ty is it?" Officer Carl asks rudely.

"Excuse me?" I ask offended. "_Umm _can't _you _prove that his fists connected with my body by like DNA?"

"Yes, but we wanted to talk to you first. You see Gunther is pleading not guilty." Says officer Andy. How dare he? He beats me for almost a year and he then denies it?

"You have the nerve to pleade unguilty?" I ask brokenly. "You beat me for almost a year then say you never did it?"

"Iz did not vo anyzing." Gunther says in his stupid accent. I hate him! I hate him! I hate everything about him! **(A/N Hehe that's a Three Days Grace song)**

Officer Carl looks at Gunthere like he's innocent and officer Andy looks at me like I'm innocent. Do they disagree? Wait. Officer Carl don't believe me?

"I still think the boyfriend did it." Officer Carl says to officer Andy. Officer Andy just shakes his head disaprovingly.

"My boyfriend is amazing!" I say angrily. "You're looking for the pig who hurt me? Then look to the person beside you."

"Carl, I think she's telling the truth. She's getting very fired up about this. Now how about you tell me why you're so eager to say "Ty" did this?" Officer Andy asks. Why _does _he want to blame this on Ty?

"Yeah!" I say angrily.

Officer Carl curses under his breath then finally speaks. "He dated my daughter then broke her heart because he wanted to- date- some- red- head- you? He left my daughter for you?" Officer Carl asks disgusted.

"Excuse me?" I ask offended.

"Hey Cece!" Rocky says walking threw the window. "When's the police- _oh _hiya!" Rocky greets happily.

"Who's this?" Officer Andy asks.

"That's my bestfriend Rocky. She's also my boyfriends sister." I say smiling.

"_Oh uhhh _hi mr. Toplur..." Rocky says uncomfortably.

"Rocky..." He hisses.

"Am I missing something?" I ask confused.

"My brother dated his daughter and I _uhhh _dated his stepson." She answers uncomfortably.

"Can a differant officer come?" I ask officer Andy.

"No," He says seriously. I feel my face fall. I liked officer Andy. Is he a jerk to? "We won't need to come by anymore. We believe you." Officer Andy says.

"So is he arrested?" I ask hopefuly.

"Yes, Gunther Hessenheffer you are arrested for abuse mentally and physically of Cece Jones and abuse mentally and physically of Tinka Hessenheffer. At that Gunther's eyes pop out. I bet he was planning on using Tinka as a secret weapon! _Ugh_! That pig!

"Is that what she told you?" Gunther asks nervously.

"Yes, and that's what we believe." Officer Andy says confidently.

"Buh-Bye! Bay-Bey!" I say mockingly as the officers take Gunther away.

"Cece, that's amazing!" Rocky says hugging me tightly.

"What's with the hugging?" Ty asks confused.

"Gunther just got arrested!" I exclaim happily and hug him. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I kissed him to. Rocky said she wouldn't exactly "like" seeing us kiss so to keep the affection down to a minimum.

"_Ahem_!" Rocky groans annoyed. Ty and I break apart blushing.

"Wow." I say shocked.

"I know I'm a great kisser!" Ty says cockily.

"Not that, well yeah, that, but I just realized I can be normal again. It's over with!" I say happily.

"Are you going to stop wearing so much black?" Rocky asks hopefuly. _Hmmm _I never thought of that.

"I don't know give me some time. I personally like the color on me." I say cooly.

"It does look good on you." Ty says looking me up and down.

"I know, but you look all depressed and stuff and I need to know you're not." Rocky pleads.

"Fine, but let me go back sowly. I'l do it like I changed in the first place ok? Change one thing a day." I say happily.

"Yay!" Rocky says happily.

"We should celebrate!" Flynn says as him and Tinka walk out of the room.

"Yeah, vut how?" Tinka asks smiling. You can still her a slight accent in her voice but nothing like Gunther's! His was like every word!

"How about a party?" Deuce suggests barging in my house.

"Is _everyone _here?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes, and no, you may not have a party." My mom says.

"Then can we go to a bar and do karaoke?" I suggest sarcasticly.

"Ha-ha very funny. _Oh _and just in case you were serious no." My mom says rudely.

"I got it!" I exclaim happily.

"You got what?" My mom asks eyeing me skepticly.

"Can I _please _have a party. We could have a karaoke party!" I inform her grinning.

"Cece I really don't know... I mean you just got out of the hospital a couple days ago and Gunther just got arrested." My mom says tiredly.

"Mom I can handle it! I promise!" I say grinning.

"Plus it'll only be about what do you guys say? 15 people?" I suggest.

"Maybe 10." Ty says agreeing.

"Ok, but only because I know you won't give up begging me!" My mom says exasperated.

"Yay!" I exclaim happily.

"I'll make the guest list. Deuce you call your "people" for karaoke supplies. Rocky you _ummm _go to the mall and when I'm done with the guest list I'll meet you there. We need some new dresses. Oh and Tinka and Flynn you set up some decorations and stuff and Tinka do _**not **_be to glittery." I say firmly.

"What do I do?" Ty asks.

"You... Stay here with me and help me do a guest list!" I say grinning cheekily.

"So you guys are just going to make out then?" Rocky dully.

"Maybe a little..." I say defensivly. "Now shoo shoo! We must do our jobs!"

They all pretty much run out! I said hurry not run for your life! It's just Ty and I in the room and it feels amazing!

"So the guest list." Ty says smiling.

"_Hmm_... I don't know. I pretty much lost all my friends threw this." I say sadly.

"Well your mom said it'd be ok for 15 people right? Well... Deuce, Rocky, Flynn, Tinka, and me!" He says happily.

"Cool so 10 more." I say grinning. Ty can always make me smile even when I'm down... I really think we're perfect for eachother!

"How about... Trinity, Jenna, Sierra, Cameron, Roshon, Irena, Dacey, Chloey..." He pauses. "How many is that?" He asks.

"8... How about Franky? And-... Kacey?" I suggest.

"Perfect. Lets' call 'em over!" He says grinning also.

"You call Trinity, Jenna, Sierra, Kacey, and Irena and I'll call Franky, Roshon, Cameron, Dacey, and Chloey." Ty says cooly causing me to smile even bigger if that's possible!

We both walk in seperate directions so we can hear what the person on the phone's trying to say.

I talk to who I'm supposed to and I sit back on the couch. Ty joins me shortly.

"What'd yours say?" I ask hopefuly.

"All mine said yes. Chloey was a little hesitant when she found out Trinity is coming, but whatever."

"Mine said yes to." I say smiling softly. It's like I can't stop smiling when I'm around him! "_Uh oh! _I need to meet Rocky at the mall!" I exclaim then run out of the room. I quickly run back in and kiss him the run back out.

I run to the mall as fast as I can and thinking over it I could have had Ty drive me...

"It's about time Cece!" Rocky says rolling her eyes.

"What? We had to think of people to invite then call them!" I say defensivly.

"Lets just find what we're gonna wear." She says excitedly.

* * *

><p>We come out 2 hours later! With a fabulas dress for myself if I do say so myself<p>

( .com/imgres?q=black+dressesHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"hl=enHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"sa=XHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBoxHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"tbm=ischHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"prmd=imvnsHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"imgrefurl=.HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRMHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"w=328HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"h=400HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKALHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"zoom=1HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"iact=hcHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"vpx=474HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"vpy=250HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"dur=1622HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"hovh=248HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"hovw=203HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"tx=102HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"ty=154HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"page=1HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"tbnh=122HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"tbnw=100HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"start=0HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"ndsp=17HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"biw=1280HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=black+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=6J0ES_krNL4gQM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=9PiUSCdqZJ0iRM&w=328&h=400&ei=wxx5TpCCN9ShtwfXnKAL&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=474&vpy=250&dur=1622&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=102&ty=154&page=1&tbnh=122&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1280&bih=596"bih=596 )

And Rocky got a cool purple one ( .com/imgres?q=light+purple+dressesHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"hl=enHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"sa=XHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBoxHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"tbm=ischHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"prmd=imvnsHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqMHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"w=300HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"h=427HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDwHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"zoom=1HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"biw=1280HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"bih=596HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"iact=rcHYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"dur=312HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"page=1HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"tbnh=117HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"tbnw=82HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"start=0HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"ndsp=20HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"tx=34HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"&HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?q=light+purple+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Aexj2W0xizOFNM:&imgrefurl=./item/15173630/Sexy_Light_Purple_Wedding_Long_dress_any_&docid=VgFbxzrM4KHWqM&w=300&h=427&ei=Zh95TtSzO8aTtweTz5zzDw&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=596&iact=rc&dur=312&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0&tx=34&ty=51"ty=51 )

"Wow... We are going to look so awesome!" Rocky exclaims excitedly.

"I know right?" I exclaim matching her excitment.

"So are you ready to see how Flynn and Tinka did with the decorations?" I ask nervously.

"No." She answers simply but I know she's nervous to. I'm just worried there's going to be glitter everywhere!

Rocky and I walk inside my apartment and are shocked.

"It-" I start.

"Looks-" Rocky adds.

"Awesome!" We both yell at the same time.

"Zank you!" Tinka says happily.

"Deuce!" Rocky calls.

"Yeah, _oh _hey Rock-ster." Deuce says and kisses Rocky's cheek.

"Did you get the karaoke stuff?" I ask hopefuly.

"It hurts that you doubt me **(A/N I know that's a Sinjin from Victorious's line LOL)** you know I got it!" Deuce says offended.

_~Knock Knock~_

"I'm gonna go get that..." I say and walk over to the door.

"We's got za karaoke things ya go the stuff?" A man asks. Stuff?

"Stuff?" A nervous Rocky asks confused.

"Yeah, there's a shipment outside." Deuce says cooly and the big guy walks back out.

"What did you just give him?" I ask skepticly.

"Headphones. What else did you think I sold him? _Phht_." Deuce says scoffing.

"_Ohhhhh_!" We all (except Deuce) say simutaniously.

"Seriously? What did you think I sold him?" Deuce asks annoyed. Rocky then whispers what we thought and Deuce's face goes even paler than normal.

"_Oh_..." Deuce says embarrassed.

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly. For some reason we just start laughing.

"_Ahhh _good times..." Flynn says adultly while wiping fake tears from his eyes.

_~Ding Dong~_

"Guests!" I exclaim happily.

I open the door and the first to get here is Trinity, Jenna, Sierra, and Cameron. Cameron would have come with the other guys, but Jenna and Sierra are his sisters and Trinity is his cousin so he had to make sure they got here safely.

"Hey guys. Come in." I greet with a goofy grin.

"We didn't know what to wear so we brought a couple differant dresses." Jenna says smiling.

"Cool. We'll help you pick." I say motioning to Tinka, Rocky, and I.

"So..." Trinity says uncomfortably.

"You wanna play video games?" Flynn suggests. The guys nod and the girls just walk in my room.

"Ok... Lets' start with you Trinity. How many dresses did you bring?" I ask.

"I brought 3 and I _uhh _I have a question... Is black allowed?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah, the dress I brought is actually black." I say approvingly.

"Cool so then I have 2 dresses!" She says grinning.

We look at the 2 dresses and there is a choice of a black dress with with white polka dots _or _a black lacey dress.

"Lacey one!" I exclaim surely.

"That's the one I was thinking of. Isn't it awesome?" Trinity says happily.

"Yeah, it looks great!" Rocky agrees. Tinka just nods in approval.

"Ok, you next Sierra." I command.

Sierra then puts 3 dresses on my bed for us to look at.

"The black one with grey checks." Rocky says sounding like she's deep in thought but it's just her normal look...

"Yeah, I like this one." Sierra says smiling.

"Jenna." I cue.

"Well _uhhhh _I brought these..." Jenna answers putting down the dresses.

"How about zhe dark vurple one?" Tinka suggests.

"Cool." Jenna says cooly.

"So lets get dressed!" I exclaim excitedly.

We take turns getting dressed and we look pretty awesome if I do say so myself!

"I'll get it mom!" Flynn screams.

"Someones at the door." I say with a chuckle then walk out the door.

We all walk out there and notice the guys aren't there. I'm assuming they're in the kitchen. I open the door and see an awkward looking Kacey with a sweet looking Dacey and Chloey.

Chloey sends Trinity evil glares.

"I knew I couldn't do this..." Trinity whispers to Jenna and Sierra and starts to run out only to be stopped by them.

"You can't give up yet Trinity! We're going to have an awesome time whether Chloey's here or not. Plus Roshon's gonna be here!" Jenna whispers back.

"Hi." Kacey says uncomfortably.

"Hiya! Come in!" I say happily.

I notice Kacey's in a bright green dress that looks georgous on her, Dacey's wearing a blue dress that looks really good on her, and Chloey's wearing an ugly brown dress that makes her like _kinda _stupid...

"You guys look great!" I say smiling. It was mostly the truth. Kacey and Dacey look great. Chloey on the other hand looks like a burnt marshmellow...

"Thanks, you to!" Chloey says in a fake voice then I hear her whisper to Dacey "If you wanna look goth! Please I could wear that dress way better than her!"

"_Huh_?" I ask sweetly.

"_Oh _I was just telling Dacey that, that dress really complaments your figure." Chloey answers fakely. "Not..." She whispers to Dacey.

"Whatever." I say annoyed.

Soon the rest get here and we open the door to greet Roshon and Franky.

"Hey guys." I say cooly.

"Hey." Franky says trying to be cool. I personally think he's cool, but when he tries to be it makes him look so stupid!

"Hi Franky!" Trinity greets and gives Franky a hug. "_Oh _hi Ro... Long time no see..."

"Hi Trinity!" Roshon says and walks in without being invited.

"Come right in." I mutter annoyed.

The rest of the guys some out and start staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Sierra says rudely as she notices Ty staring at Cece.

"Sorry..." Ty mutters in pure embarrassment.

"Lets get out karaoke on!" I exclaim in a tomboyish voice.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Ty asks grinning.

"I will." Rocky volunteers.

She walks on stage and thinks of a song. She then starts sing the song "Acting Out" by "Ashley Tisdale".

"I'm acting out!" Rocky finishes.

"You sounded great!" Deuce says in amazment.

"Thanks..." Rocky says embarrassed.

"Next?" Ty asks smirking.

"We will." Trinity says motioning towards her, Sierra, and Jenna.

They get on stage and start singing the song "Slipped Away" by "Avril Lavigne".

"That was shockingly good!" Franky says.

"Thanks." Trinity says smiling. She looks at Roshon for a nano-second then looks back down when she notices he's checking out Rocky.

"How about you and Dacey next?" Ty asks Chloey.

"_Oooh _yeah, come on Dacey!" Chloey says smirking. There's something off about that girl... Trinity seems to _really _not like her...

Dacey and Chloey get on stage and start singing the song "Mean" by "Taylor Swift"

"I would sing, but my accent makes me sound terrible so I'd like to sit out if that's alright with you guys?" Tinka asks hopefuly.

"Sure, now it's your turn Cece..." Ty says evily. no! I do not wanna sing!

"I'd rather not..." I say pleadingly.

"Well you're going to." Rocky says smiling. "You're going to sing the song "My Best Friends Brother" by Victoria Justice"." Rocky whispers.

I go up on the stage knowing she won't give up. I sing the first verse and I think I actually sound pretty good!

The smile on Ty's face could _not _be bigger! This song fits us perfectly!

"That was amazing!" Ty says picking me up and spinning me causing me to giggle.

Once Ty puts me down I see Chloey and Trinity in a corner of the room, Is Trinity... Crying?

"Just _**SHUT UP!"**_ Trinity screams angrily.

Chloey looks slightly taken back, but doesn't let it show anymore.

"I'm so sick of you always pushing me around, telling me how much better you can wear my clothes, and embarrassing me all the time. **BACK OFF**!" Trinity screams once more.

"Make me." Chloey challenges.

"No, she don't have to because you are leaving." I say angrily.

"_Ummm _you can't kick me out! Dacey and I are leaving!" Chloey says in a whiney voice.

"Actually I kinda wanna stay... I'm having fun..." Says a sheepish Dacey.

"Fine, then stay! I don't care. Goodbye!" Chloey screams then slams the door.

Trinity lets out a frustrated sigh then leans agains the wall and slowly slides down.

"You alright?" I ask knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers sadly.

"Ty, you wanna sing?" I ask changing the subject.

"Sure, _hmmmm_, what should I sing?" He asks smiling lightly.

"How about *********" I hear Deuce whisper. Deuce must not want us to hear it because any other time he's as loud as me!

Ty nods with a huge smile.

It's the song "Shout it" by "Mitchel Musso"! He keeps looking at me with huge meaningful smiles causing me to smile.

"I feel like dancing!" Deuce says childishly.

"Great idea!" Rocky exclaims and soon enough we all start dancing crazy.

"So hard to shout it out to you!" Ty finishes.

"You sounded amazing!" I exclaims hugging him tightly.

"Well you did a song that fits us perfect so I had to do one as perfect." Ty answers grinning. I can't even explain the happiness I feel right now! Does he really think all that about me? He's the perfect boyfriend!

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I say and kiss him.

"Still here!" An angry Rocky says.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend in front of you every once in a while?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes, but you've kissed twice in front of me!" Rocky complains.

"Mitchel Musso's hot." Jenna whispers to Trinity and Sierra and they nod in agreement.

"So am I!" Roshon says hurtfuly.

"So?" Sierra asks.

"Well I was kinda wondering if... Maybe Trinity would like to go out with me?" Roshon asks awkwardly.

"Really?" Trinity asks skepticly.

"Please?" He asks hopefuly.

"Ok!" Trinity exclaims and kisses him.

"I want a boyfriend!" Jenna whines.

"You got me." Franky says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not in this lifetime." Jenna says and thumps Franky's head.

"Deuce's turn!" Rocky exclaims excitedly.

"_Oooh _I know!" Deuce says happily.

Soon the song "Puppet" by "Thousand Foot Krutch" is being sung by Deuce.

"I love this song!" I say and start dancing.

Ty and I start dancing together and the rest start dancing.

This is how it should be... Me with my friends. No more bruises, no more hurt feelings, and most of all no more Gunther! This is my happy ending and I'm, well happy with it.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So that's the end! Hopefuly I ended it ok. I can't seem to really stay interested in a story for more than 5 chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! Please review ONE last time because I would really like to beat out my other stories review wise.**

**I'd also like to say that all of the OC's are my friends. Even Roshon except I changed "Roshon's" name. Oh and yes, I borrowed the name "Franky" from "Shake It Up!" because I didn't wanna say his name in this fic. I just didn't want to bring his name into this in case he ever read it LOL. So no, I have never met ROSHON FEGAN! No matter how much I want to...**

**For the last time Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
